Oil and gas operations involve drilling deep within subterranean formations to access hydrocarbon reserves. Directional drilling has been employed as part of the drilling operations whereby boreholes are formed while drilling to desired locations. One of the aspects during drilling operations is developing accurate information regarding the borehole, the formation and environmental characteristics to better understand the success of operations and make informed decisions. Borehole logging is conducted to provide a detailed record of various properties and characteristics of the borehole and formation.
One type of directional drilling involves rotary steerable drilling systems. Rotary steerable drilling allows a drill string to rotate continuously while steering the drill string to a desired target location in a subterranean formation. Rotary steerable drilling systems are generally positioned at a lower end of the drill string and typically include a rotating drill shaft or mandrel, a housing that rotatably supports the drill shaft, and additional components within the housing that orient the toolface direction of the drill bit at the end of the drill shaft relative the housing. In some rotary steerable drilling systems, an anti-rotation device is provided to engage the borehole wall and prevent rotation of the housing.
After the borehole is drilled, specific characteristics are often not known. For instance, the dimensions of the drilled borehole are unknown unless specifically ascertained.